Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a graph depicting the input and output voltage signals for an amplifier having conventional automatic gain control (AGC) is shown. As can be seen, for input voltages that are low, the amplifier outputs a signal having a low total harmonic distortion (THD), while there is larger THD for the larger input voltages. This is, at least in part, due to a tradeoff between the maximum, set peak-to-peak voltage and the THD, where there is a relationship between the maximum or largest size of the signal swing and the THD. This relationship means that for very large maximum, set peak-to-peak voltage the THD is also very large. So it is difficult to implement an AGC for an amplifier that has both a large maximum, set peak-to-peak voltage and a small THD. Some examples of convention amplifier arrangements are U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,066; U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,241; U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,524; PCT Publication No. WO2001/061842; and PCT Publication No. WO2008/070349.